Je t'attends!
by Sarulie
Summary: Quand Naruto se languit de Sasuke et espère son retour! Et si ils ne s'étaient pas quittés de la manière que l'on pense. Une promesse au grès du vent qui réunira deux amants.
1. Je t'attends

***Titre : Je t'attends.**

***Note de l'auteur: **Ohayo! Comme vous le savez les perso ne sont pas à moi mais au grand ;p Masashi Kishimoto.

Premier petite histoire qui était au départ un OS que je publis j'espère qu'il vous plaira-ttebayo ^^ Attention ceci est un yaoi soit une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas il y a deux options -le retour avec la flèche en haut à gauche ou -la croix rouge en haut mais à droite Vilà

..

Je suis seul encore et toujours seul, d'accord j'ai Sakura, Kakashi-sensei et les autres mais dis moi qui suis-je sans toi? Sans tes yeux noirs d'une telle profondeur qu'ils font pâlir les abysses elles mêmes, glaçant d'effroi nos ennemis alors que, moi, quand je les vois, je suis tout simplement hypnotisée et je ne peux que les admirer et me laisser volontiers engloutir dans tes prunelles noires, que puis-je faire dis moi sans tes magnifique cheveux noirs ébène virevoltant, caressant doucement la peau blanche de ton cou, et ce magnifique sourire arrogant que tu affiches sachant très bien que je ne peux y résister. Et ta voix, oh oui ta voix la seule et unique étant capable de faire vibrer mon corps et mon âme à m'en faire perdre tous mes moyens. Tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle? Ce sont tous nos amis qui cherchent un mot pour nous définir: rivaux, ennemis, partenaires, amis? Nous deux on sait très bien que c'est bien plus, une chose inestimable à nos yeux même si nous sommes séparés l'un de l'autre! Oui, l'amour le vrai pas un béguin comme tant d'autre, celui qui nous rend fou qui nous rend important aux yeux de l'autre jusqu'à être indispensable. Il nous tient enchaîné sans être attaché, être libre tout en voulant lui être captif, en voulant l'oublier on renforce son souvenir. Mais depuis ton départ, il ne me reste plus que ton souvenir et ça, je ne veux pas l'oublier. Ici, une chose me fait sourire, c'est de penser que tu me reviendras, et cette fois pour toujours. Ne me laissant plus seule à pleurer en repensant à ce jour où tu me murmurais entre chaque baisers que tu reviendras en vie, et que je dois t'attendre. Alors j'attends, j'attends me languissant de te voir, de te toucher, de te sentir, en regardant par ma fenêtre, je guette si la grande porte de Konoha s'ouvre en laissant ta silhouette se dessiner doucement. Tu as beau être loin, j'ai beau te voir seulement dans mes rêves, j'entends toujours le vent me souffler ton prénom que j'aime tant! Sasuke, dis moi, entends-tu ma voix te murmurer cette phrase qui sonne à nos oreilles, comme une promesse éternelle?

Sasuke je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours alors ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'attends.

...

Vilà, Bon la véritable histoire est modifié mais j'ai été inspiré...enfin n'hésitez pas à faire une Reviews

Et merci d'avoir lu, Bye! ;p Kisuuuuuu!


	2. J'arrive

**Titre :** J'arrive !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Vilà donc au départ le premier était un OS mais certaine personne aurait aimé une suite et cette idée m'a plu alors la voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

…...

«Je t'aime plus que tout Naruto. Attends moi. Je reviendrai, je t'en prie attends moi.. » Ces quelques mots que j'ai murmuré au creux de ton oreille, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, que je t'ai pris tendrement dans mes bras, te couvrant de baisers gravant la douceur de ta peau dans mon esprit.

Cette nuit là, j'ai pris pour la dernière fois avant longtemps ton visage entre mes mains essuyant délicatement tes larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sur tes magnifique joues.

Malgré tes larmes tu m'as offert un de tes plus beaux sourires qui a le don d'illuminer même la plus noire des nuits. Si tu savais comme je brûle d'amour, de passion, de désir pour toi à chaque fois que je vois ce sourire éclatant.

«Vas-y je t'attendrai mais n'oublie jamais que tu restes mon Teme! Chasse gardé nhe Sasuke!»

A ces mots je ne pus réprimer un sourire, et voilà tu m'as faite craquer une fois de plus, j'ai fondu une toute dernière fois sur tes lèvres mettant tout mon amour dans ce baiser enflammé. J'ai coupé court à notre échange et parti sans me retourner. Non, il ne fallait pas car je n'aurai pu passer les portes de Konoha si j'avais vu ton visage baigné de larmes.

Je sais, je suis un abruti, un homme égoïste, capricieux. Partir dans le but de détruire mon frère et finir par vouloir laver son nom et rétablir une vérité cachée, qu'elle douce plaisanterie, une ironie sans nom. Une autre folie à mon palmarès, une autre folie que tu me cèdes, où tu m'attends patiemment.

Naruto, je t'ai fait souffrir, t'inquiéter, t'énerver mais surtout pleurer te languissant chaque soir de me voir revenir, mais je sais aussi que tu m'attendras peu importe le temps qu'il nous faudra pour nous réunir.

Combien de temps cette torture dure, je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que pour moi cela fait une éternité. Tu me manques, tout de toi me manque, je rêve chaque nuit de ton odeur musquée, de ta belle voix, de ton sourire, et de tes yeux, oh oui, tes yeux je rêve de me noyer à nouveau dans cet océan de bleu pétillant de malice, de vie, d'amour. Je rêve de t'étreindre, de te faire sentir comme je t'aime, que je ne pense qu'à toi, que je ne peux respirer qu'au rythme de ta voix et ne peux vivre qu'au rythme de tes rires.

Voilà qui nous sommes, deux êtres liés à jamais par un lien inaltérable, un amour démesuré à la limite de la folie, mais s'ils savaient comme cette douce torture vaut tout les sacrifices imaginables. Un amour qui donne la force de vivre, l'envie de vivre auprès de l'autre, de se battre pour ceux que l'on aime. Un amour qui fait battre notre cœur même à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre, qui nous permet d'entendre à travers le souffle du vent, de douces promesses qui résonnent inlassablement dans notre cœur. Naruto, ta promesse, notre promesse d'une attente, d'un amour éternelle.

Mais tu sais cette promesse tu peux la laisser disparaître au même rythme que les feuilles d'hiver tombant dans la neige. Fais disparaître cette souffrance qui te ronge, cette attente qui t'endolorit l'âme. Marchant doucement pas à pas dans une neige s'écrasant sous mes pieds, Je me dirige vers le village de mon enfance, le village qui m'a pardonné, mais surtout je marche vers toi mon amour. Une pointe d'excitation dans le ventre, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure je te rejoint tu n'as plus à souffrir. Le vent glacé soulevant mes mèches brunes, je regarde le ciel nuageux. A moi de te faire une promesse murmurée dans le vent.

Naruto, Je t'aime, je t'aimerai alors rassure toi, j'arrive.

…...

Vilà le deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

A bientôt, Kisuuuu !


	3. Qui nous sommes!

***Titre: **Qui nous sommes!

***Notes de l'auteur :** Vilà vilà les retrouvailles , j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

…...

Dans la neige , des pas se font entendre, des pas lents, délicats, gracieux qui ne trahissent aucune hésitation, ni peur. Le propriétaire de ces pas avait traversé des contrées entières jour après jour, bataillant, se frayant un chemin pour enfin arriver aux frontières d'un pays qu'il connaît que trop bien, un pays renfermant des souvenirs, des générations, des rires, des pleures, des alliances ,des amitiés, des trahisons, une promesse...

Le vent glacé lui giflait les joues, faisant rougir sa douce peau blanche, les flocons se mêlant à ses cheveux, les muscles endoloris mais le corps en feu, l'esprit un peu plus déconnecté de la réalité à chaque pas qu'il faisait en direction de Konoha, ne pensant plus qu'à une chose, Lui.

Il ne pensait guère à ce qu'il adviendra de lui dans le village, étant déjà libéré de toutes charges sur ses précédents actes lors de sa vie de grand et dangereux Nunkenin. Par miracle il avait convenue d'un accord secret avec la Godaime, sa contribution à l'arrestation et l'extermination de l'Akatsuki contre sa liberté et le rétablissement de la vérité d'un lourd secret chargé de l'histoire de sa famille...de l'histoire de son frère. Alors au diable les regards haineux, méfiant, méprisant tant qu'il l'avait, tant que lui comprenait, les autres comprendrons plus tard, le temps effacera les blessures, et les erreurs de jugement.

A la vue au loin de grandes portes rouges le séparant de son amour, le pas se fit plus pressant , le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il n'était plus qu'excitation, appréhension, frustration. Les pas devenant des foulées, les foulées une course déchaînée. Le souffle court, les poumons glacés par l'air froid, il courait à perdre haleine vers sa destinée, sa nouvelle vie, son amour.

Au loin, on pouvait entendre des cris, le tintement de cloches qui signifiait un événement inattendu, de dangereux peut être. Sasuke n'eut qu'un simple rictus amusé, lorsqu'il pu apercevoir le nuage noir de monde attroupé devant l'entrée principal du village. La curiosité, un vice que tout homme finit par découvrir à ses dépends, forte heureusement pour eux ce jour n'était pas venu.

Sasuke stoppa sa course à la limite des portes qui le séparait d'une réelle liberté, il abaissa un moment son regard sur cette limite, avec insistance, puis finit par franchir le pas. Les soldats de tous niveaux étaient rassemblés autour de lui, différent regards se posaient sur lui, haineux, tristes, curieux, compatissant, simplement des regards, aucun geste ne se fit à son encontre, le laissant se frayer un passage entre eux . Au bout de ce chemin de regard se dressait majestueusement Tsunade-sama avec un sourire qu'on lui connaissait que rare.

Sasuke continuait son chemin vers elle, les yeux fermés et avec un aire narquois collé au visage , il finit par s'exprimer :

-Un tel brouahah pour mon retour, il ne fallait pas.

-He bien, on va dire que tu as pris ton temps pour venir, j'ai eu tout le temps de leurs expliquer beaucoup de choses.

Derrière ce fit entendre Shizune, râler dans son coin.

- Et le temps de s'enfiler toutes vos bouteilles de Saké aussi...

-On attendait tous ton retour, continua la Godaime ignorant la remarque on ne peut plus désobligeante de sa disciple, qui fit rire toute l'assistance à ses dépends. Certains n'accepte pas ton retour mais il s'y feront à la longue ne t'en fais pas. Cependant j'aurai besoin de tes services pour...

Voyant clairement que Sasuke avait depuis un moment laissé son regard vagabonder dans cette mer de gens sans pour autant prêter attention à ce qu'elle lui disait, elle cessa de parler dans le vide. Il n'avait pas changé quand il a une idée en tête impossible de le faire penser à autre chose, il fonçait vers ce qu'il croyait être le seul chemin allant même jusqu'à plonger dans des ténèbres incertaines. Il n'était plus qu'un traître, ni plus ni moins à leurs yeux, tout le monde le croyait perdu, irrécupérable.

Tout le monde ? Non, une personne n'a cessé de croire en lui, de trouver une explication, le seul qui n'a pas abandonné, qui à tenté de comprendre ses sentiments. Et grâce à lui, elle eu envie de comprendre à son tour, et découvrit peu à peu les sombres secrets de cette famille maudite. Ce ne fut pas simple de convaincre Sasuke de sa bonne foi envers lui et de faire comprendre aux autres Kage le fait que Sasuke s'est fait manipuler, croyant mensonge sur mensonge se perdant dans le vrai et le faux, l'espoir et la vengeance, la lumière et les ténèbres. Après de longues heures de débat, de coup de poing sur la table, et de l'intervention multiple de Gaara entre la Godaime et le Tsuchikage, ils finirent par accepter de disculper Sasuke de toutes charges uniquement s'il coopère avec tous les villages en ce qui concernent l'Akastuki, et ses différents repères. Ce fut un pari périlleux que pour une fois Tsunade remporta, mettre en jeu le fil fragile qu'est l'alliance de Konoha et les autres nations pour un homme qui a sombré dans la folie de la vengeance, mais cela en valait la peine pour lui et surtout pour son frère, qui a sacrifié sa vie pour son village. Éclaircir le nuage de mystère qui ternie le sacrifice d'un tel héros pour son village, pour son petit frère, est le devoir d'un Hokage digne de ce nom en l'honneur de sa vie sacrifiée.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il cherche comme ça ? chuchota Shizune à l'oreille de Tsunade la sortant brusquement de ses rêveries.

Sasuke n'avait pas arrêté de survoler toutes les têtes qui ne cessaient de le fixer, certaines lui étaient familières, ses amis, ses professeurs, d'autres de vagues connaissances ou alors de parfaits inconnus. Tsunade le regardait d'un air attendri, chercher sans relâche ce qui l'a poussé à rentrer, comme quoi toutes choses mêmes les plus froides ont leurs faiblesses.

-Il cherche la clé de sa liberté. Fit la Godaime à sa disciple qui ne compris pas grand chose à cette remarque.

A ces mots un grand vent glacé se faufila dans la foule, Sasuke sourit et ferma doucement les yeux comme s'il avait trouvé dans ce vent les mots qu'il cherchait.

-Cinq...

Soudain, ont pu entendre des tuiles se briser, chutant des toits sous des pas pressés, imprévisibles.

-Quatre...

Des plaques de taules se tordent sous le poids d'une personne laissant un bruit sourd à chaque pas...

-Trois...

La neige craquant sous des pieds endiablés, on pouvait entendre les bruits se rapprocher rapidement. Un souffle court se fit entendre.

-Deux...

La silhouette n'était qu'à quelques mètres, mais n'arrêtai pourtant pas sa course, poussant dès lors les gens l'empêchant d'accéder à son but.

-Un...

Il pu enfin le voir, les cheveux dans le vent, les larmes aux yeux, courant les bras tendus pour la prendre dans ses bras après une si longue attente. Le revoir, le toucher, le sentir, lui caresser les joues, jouer avec ses mèches de cheveux. Tout ce qu'il désirait depuis tant de temps était à porté de main.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait, en tendant ses mains pour enlacer son amour tout ce qu'il pu voir à la place des ses mains furent des flocons de neige. Tout son corps se transformait progressivement, disparaissait petit à petit au grès du vent, les bras, les jambes, il se sentait disparaître.

Il pu voir Naruto les yeux exorbités, hurlant son prénom, le suppliant de rester, il ne restait plus que son visage de présent :

-Ce n'est pas encore le bon moment apparemment mon ange, ne pleure pas, je serais toujours derrière toi ! Je t'ai...!

Ce furent ces dernier mots pour Naruto, la bouche étant la dernière chose qui disparut en petits flocons blanc. Un long hurlement se fit entendre dans la forêt, un cris plein de douleur et d'incompréhension.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrèrent brusquement, le souffle court, le corps en sueur. Il réalisa enfin, un rêve, juste un simple rêve. Un long soupir de déception s'échappa de ses lèvres. C'est vrai il n'y était pas encore, il était dans son lit, dans une auberge non loin de Konoha. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, plaçant sa tête dans ses mains. C'était si réel, j'étais certain d'y être, Sasuke tendit sa main comme pour attraper quelque chose d' inaccessible, je l'aurais presque touchée. Un rire jaune s'échappa de sa bouche, quelle mauvaise blague, se faire avoir par un illusion en étant un illusionniste hors pair. Sasuke se leva brusquement faisant glisser les draps hors du lit. Rapidement, il commença à s'habiller, pourquoi attendre et se lamenter sur un rêve un peu trop réaliste plutôt que de se bouger et cette fois pour de vrai. Une fois dehors, il remis sa cape, se couvrant du froid et marcha une nouvelle fois vers Konoha.

Non loin de là, à Konoha, dans un petit appartement un cri se fit entendre, Naruto se trouvait dans son lit, couverte de sueur, les yeux exorbités et pleins de larmes, les bras tendus vers le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Cela n'était pas réel, une pure illusion de son idiot d'esprit, à cette évidence le blond ne pu réprimer des rires mais également des larmes, les mains couvrants son visage baigné de cette eau salée. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette attente, cette pression, combien de temps allait t-il la supporter ? Il pencha son visage vers une photo, mais pas n'importe qu'elle photo, son trésor, la photo de l'équipe7 ? Tout le monde le pensais mais derrière celle-ci se cache une photo secrète. Cette photo c'est ce qu'ils étaient autrefois, c'est ce qu'ils seront peut être dans quelques jours. La tête enfouit dans l'oreiller, Naruto respira doucement se calmant au silence de sa chambre , ne pas désespérer, croire en lui et surtout lui en mettre une bonne à son retour. Notre Jinchuriki se leva d'un bond séchant ses larmes, un sourire collé aux lèvres remplaçant la grimace de douleur d'il y a quelques instants. Le morale remonté à bloc, elle prit sa veste et courra vers un chemin incertain, chez Ichiraku ? au terrain d'entraînement ? Chez Sakura ? Vers la forêt ? Peu importe tant qu'il sent le vent lui courir dans les cheveux car dans peu de temps il ne sera plus seule.

Qui nous étions?

Qui nous sommes?

Qui nous serons?

Tant de questions qui ont traversé le temps et trouverons leurs réponses sur deux bouches celées.

…...

Vilà bon vivi j'avoue ça devait être le fin mais je trouvais sa marrant de les faire patienter encore un peu...euh vu leurs regards je suis pas sur que ce fut ma plus brillante idée ...Oh que si plus on est sadique plus c'est bien :p

Dites moi vous vous êtes fait avoir vous ? ^^ Qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
